Different
by the great devil
Summary: Naruto yang diabaikan sudah tak tahan lagi. ia pergi dari rumah dan bertemu uchiha shisui dan memberikan matanya untuk naruto. setelah itu. .. . . . .
1. chapter 1

chapter 1. dunia baru

Dessclaimer : bukan punya sy.

pair : naruto x ... . . . . .

warning : author pemula

summary : naruto di abaikan oleh orang tuanya. Karena terus di abaikan naruto pergi dari rumah dan bertemu uchiha shisui yang sedang sekarat dan di berikan mata sharingan.

dan setelah itu...

chapter 1

konoha desa yang indah dan damai. Tapi kalau kita memasuki desa lebih dalam kita akan melihat seorang anak berumur 8 tahun sedang menangis, anak ini memiliki ciri-ciri berambut kuning, bermata biru shapire, berkulit tan, dan jangan lupakan baju berwarna ķ yang seakan-akan mengatakan ( kill me ).

apakah kalian penasaran mengapa anak itu menangis?

yap tepat sekal ( emangnya lu udah jawab apa? )

anak itu di abaikan oleh orang tuanya sendiri karena adiknya narumi. narumi berumur 5 tahun ( maaf yah author yang buat fanfic "Diriku yang satunya" aku pinjam charakter di fic mu )

narumi selalu di hormati sedangkan ia di asingkan karena ia kalah dari adiknya sendiri.

-change scene-

Di sisi lain shisui tengah melalukan misi seorang anbu ini misi pertamanya bersama uchiha itachi sang partner (disini shisui dan itachi berumur 18 dan 19 tahun).

Disaat menjalankan misi untuk membantai sekelompok missing-nin rank-S. itachi hampir terbunuh.

sehingga shisui yang melihatnya terkejut dan tanpa di sengaja sharingannya berevolusi ke MS dan untuk pertama kali MS bangkit karena rasa ingin melindungi.

setelah itu shisui di angkat menjadi capten anbu karena MS-nya.

shisui memiliki rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang lain.

ia memiliki mata sang ayah yang juga telah membangkitkan MS.

setelah itu shisui mencangkokan mata ayahnya ke matanya swhingga terbentuklah EMS.

-change scene-

-skip 10 tahun-

Setelah itu naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi akan keluarganya, naruto sudah lelah berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian ke-2 orang tuanya. Sekarang ia sedang bersiap siap untuk pergi dari rumah jam masih menunjukan pukul 10.00 pm, lebih baik aku bereistirahat dulu...,

Naruto tidah sadar bahwa jam keberangkatannya akan membawanya kepada takdir yang baru.

-skip pembantaian clan uchiha-

setelah itachi membantai clannya ia segera pergi dari sana dan lari meninggalkan desa, dan menyisahkan shisui yang sekarat.

flash back on (betul nggak?)

"itachi mwngapa kw membantai clanmu?"

hn.. aku hanya ingin mengetes kekuatanku saja" jawab itachi

"aku tau kau berbohong... ...

maka dari itu bunuhlah aku

supaya kau dapat membangkitkan mangekyo sharingan sama sepertiku" katanya melanjutkan perkataan yang sempat tertunda.

akhirnya itachi menusukan tantonya ke perut shisui, sehingga mangekyonya bangkit.

flash back off

11.59 pm

naruto pov

hmmmm.. perlahan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan permata shapire itu terbuka menunjukan betapa indahnya mata itu.

hoam... merenggangkan tulang2 nya yang kaku setelah selesai pemanasan, matanya kemudian melihat jam yang ada di kamar itu, mata itu seketika membola dengan sempurna melihat jam di kamarnya, sial aku ketiduran.

naruto pov end

-skip di tengah hutan-

shisui pov

uhuk... uhuk... sial luka ini semakin melebar.

shisui pov end

terlihat naruto sedang berjalan di tengah hutan dengan santainya.

huh untung saja aku tidak terlambat, telat sedikit saja bisa-bisa rencanaku gagal...,

setelah sekian lama ia mendengar suara orang merintih kesakitan..,

naruto segera mempertajam pendengarannya.,

arrrrrggggg

ah suara itu terdengar lagi, naruto segera bergegas ke asal suara dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat seseorang tengah bersandar di pohon dengan darah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya serta luka di perutnya.

naruto segera mendekat untuk menolong orang itu tapi orang itu menolak.,

"uhuk... uhuk.. " sekali lagi dia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya..,

"ambilah mataku ini aku sudah tidah bisa hidup lebih lama lagi"

"mengapa kau memberikannya padaku?, aku ini orang asing!"

"aku mengenalmu uzumaki naruto" katanya membuat naruto terkejut karena orang itu mengetahui namanya.

"cepatlah ambil mataku" katanya sambil mengaktifkan sharingan di matanya...,

"sha-SARINGAN! ". kata naruto terkejut karena orang yang akan ditolongnya seorang uchiha.

setelah selesai dengan rasa terkejutnya naruto segera membuat bunshin untu segera melakukan operasi pada mata shisui (setelah shisui memberitahukan namanya)untuk di cangkokan ke mata naruto.

setelah selesai ternyata ada yang melihat naruto dan shisui..

'ternyata shisui memberikan mata sharingan kepada orang yang bukan uchiha..? takan ku maafkan' batin orang itu dan segera sunsin ke tempat dimana naruto dan ( mayat ) shisui berada.

naruto segera siaga karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tempatnya berada dan orang itu memakai topeng sehingga wajah milik orang itu tertutupi.

"siapa kau?".

"aku bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak ingin menjadi siapa-siapa" jawab pria bertopeng

selesai menjawab pertanyaan naruto ia lansung saja menyerang naruto.

dengan kecepatan chunin segera saja orang bertopeng itu sampai di depan naruto dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah wajah naruto.

tapi dengan mudah naruto menghindarinya karena ia sudah melati refleksnya dengan baik...,

dan kejadian yang tak diperkirakan naruto setelah membalas tinju milik orang bertopeng spiral itu adalah tangannya hanya menembus tubuh orang itu seperti hantu

setelah tangan naruto menembus tubuh si topeng spiral..,

segera saja pria bertopeng mengangkat kakinya dan menendang naruto di perut

"uhuk" naruto sedikit mengeluarkan air ludahnya

naruto terlempar dan terhenti setelah menabrak salah-satu pohon di sana

"brak.. " pohon itu mulai roboh karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan yang di berikan oleh tubuh naruto.

pria bertopeng berjalan perlahan mendekati tubuh naruto dan mengaktifkan salah satu jurusnya..

'kamui' batinnya.

tapi sebelum terhisap sepenuhnya naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat mata sharingan otang itu. l..,

tiba-tiba saja mata pemberian shisui aktif dengan sendirinya dan membatalkan jutsu milik si pria bertopeng.

karena kegagalan jutsu dimensi itu menyebabkan naruto terlempar ke dimensi ruang dan waktu.

-kembali di waktu shisui sekarat.-

hah.. hah...hah

sial ternyata ada yang menghasut dan membantu itachi membantai clan uchiha

dan orang itu mengambil mata sharingan milik uchiha.

labih baik aku membuat jutsu untuk melindungi mata ini.

-kembali ke waktu awal-

naruto masih terombang ambing di dalam celah dimensi.

karena telalu lama di celah dimensi akibatnya semua pengetahuan yang ada masuk ke dalam kepala narito..

"aaarrrrRRRGGGGGGGGGG" teriaknya kesakitan.

segera saja ia melapisi tubuhnya dengan chakra supaya meminimalisir rasa sakitnya.

naruto segera membuat robekan di celah dimensi..

[kok naruto tau cara membuka celah dimensi?, kan aku udah bilang semua pengetahuan masuk ke dalam kepala naruto jafi yah pasti juga kan tentang merobek celah dimensi sudah ada di kepala milik naruto]

setelah keluar dari celah dimensi naruto terdampar di sebuah pulau entah di mana..

-skip setahun-

sekarang naruto berumur 19 tahun

setelah setahun di pulau itu.. naruto ingin menjelajahi dunia baru ini.

selama setahun di pulau itu naruto setiap harinya hanya latihan menggunakan sharingan dan setelah 10 bulan latihan akhinya ia sampai ke tahap tertinggi penggunaan sharingan Eternal mangekyo dua bulan sisanya hanya berlatih menyempurnakan ems-nya ketahap madara uchiha.

naruto pov

yosh... akhirnya aku bisa pergi menjelajahi dunia ini.

"DUNIA BAJAK LAUT AKU DATANG... "teriaknya.

naruto segera menaikan layar kapalnya dan berlayar menuju lautan.

TBC

huh ini fic pertama aku..

mohon berikan semangat yah.

hah akhirnya selesai chapter pertama walaupun ini di buat dengan tiba tiba mohon ini cape nulisnya pake hp lagi..

mungkin banyak tipo yah begitulah.


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2 sang hunter Poneglyph

Disclaimer : bukan punya sy.

pair : Naruto x ... . . . . .

warning : author pemula

summary : Naruto di abaikan oleh orang tuanya. Karena terus di abaikan Naruto pergi dari rumah dan ia bertemu uchiha shisui yang sedang sekarat dan ahiaui memberikan mata sharingan-nya kepada naruto,

dan setelah itu...

chapter 2

setelah berlayar dari pulau asal naruto memutuskan untul mengumpulkan benda2 yang menurutnya penting. sekaran ia akan pergi ke sebuah pulau untuk mencari benda yang menurutnya sangat penting (itu). Naruto sekarang berada di tengah lautan dan lagi ia kelaparan.

dan sudah dari kemarin persediaan makananya habis,

jadi karena persediaan makanan sudah habis Naruto memutuskan untuk memancing ikan.

setelah membuat pancing Naruto segera duduk untuk memancing.

-pov-

hah.. ayo lah ikan makan umpannya...

(setelah sekian lamanya ternyata Naruto... . . .

 **BELUM MENDAPATKAN SATUPUN IKAN. CKCKCKC** )

hah (. lagi2 menghela nafas. )

hening. . . . . . .

tiba-tiba. . . . .

ikan kampr *tiit* *tiit* di {sensor} ( sambil memukul-mukul air dengan pancingnya.)

tiba-tiba "eh!"

tangannya berhenti memukul air (rupaya baru sadar)

"ah sial ikannya..."

"TIIIDAAAAAKKKKKKK"teriaknya sekuat-kuatnya.

pov end

-skip-

setelah insiden mengusir ikan.

akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah pulau..

dengan semangat Naruto mengayuh kapal ( kecil ) nya menuju ke pulau itu.

setelah sampai di pulau itu Naruto di buat takjub akan pemandangan pulau itu.. pohon sakura menghiasi seluruh pulau.

"indahnya" ucapnya takjub. menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa takjub akan keindahan pulau itu.

setelah itu Naruto mencari sebuah dermaga untuk perahunya.

"ah itu dia" ucapnya melihat dermaga.

Naruto segera mendekatkan perahunya ke dermaga itu dan segera turun untuk mengikat perahunya di sebuah tiang kayu yang ada di dermaga itu. setelah perahu sudah terikat dengan baik dan aman, ia segera menuju ke markas marinir yang berada di tengah-tengah pulau.

dengan santai Naruto terus berjalan menuju ke kota.

selama di perjalanan Naruto merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya.

"KELUARLAH, JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI" teriaknya

"wah.. wah.. wah aku ketahuan yah"

"siapa kau?" tanya Naruto basa-basi kepada orang yang mengikutinya

"aku?" sambil menunjukan jarinya ke dirinya sendiri. "harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu", "siapa kau?, mau apa kau datang ke pulau ini?, apa kau tidak tahu pulau ini milik siapa?" kata Aokiji mengintimidasi lawan dengan cara menaikan aura buah iblisnya.

'ah.. ini hari sialku baru saja singgah di sebuah pulau dan langsung bertemu admiral' pikir Naruto karena melihat baju yang di pakai Aokiji.

"aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan kebetulan saja aku melihat pulau yang indah ini.". jawab Naruto juga menaikan tekanan chakranya.

"aku tau kau berbohong, cepat katakan yang sebenarnya, kalau tidak..."

"kalau tidak apa?" kata Naruto memotong ucapan dari Aokiji.

"aku akan memaksamu untuk bicara bocah"

"cih... aku bukan bocah, aku Uzumaki Naruto dan coba saja kalu bisa"

"baiklah naruto-san, aku Aokiji senang berkenalan denganmu"

"bagai mana kalau kita bertaruh?" tanya naruto.

"hm baiklah. apa yang kau inginkan?"

"informasi' jawab naruto

"baiklah, itu pun jika kai menang dariku"

"dan kalau kau kalah? aku juga ingin informasih darimu. bagaimana?" tanya Aokiji percaya diri.

"baiklah"

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertarung di tempat ini, tapi karena kau adalah orang yang bisa menemukan tempat ini kau di anggap musuh karena ini adalah markas rahasia milik marinir. jadi dengan begini aku bisa bertarung karna ada penyusup''

''huh... mengjengkelkan sebenarnya aku malas untuk bertarung tapi karna kau memaksa...'' kata Naruto menggantung kalimatnya sambil membentuk segel dengan tangannya dan menarik nafas yang dalam dan mengumpulkan chakranya di dada untuk di bentuk menjadi elemen api. setelah dirasa kombinasi chakra sudah tepat ia segera melepaskan gelombang api dari muutnya sambil berkata,

"katon : gouka mekkyaku" teriak Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya dan Aokiji yang melihat api dalam skala yang luas menuju ke arahnya hanya diam.

Aokiji :''...''

Namun sebelum jutsu naruto mendekati Aokiji, tangan itu sudah membeku dan memukul udara dengan tinjunya yang kemudia tercipa es yang melaju ke arah jutsu Naruto.

"kau pikir bisa dengan mudah menahan jutsuku ku. haahh aokiji...!''

jutsu api yang tadinya melaju ke arah Aokiji akhirnya menabrak es milik Aokiji dan meledak menjadi serpihan, bukan hanya itu sj, api tadi berubah menjadi ratusan burung phoenix yang mengarah ke Aokiji. Aokiji yg tadi sedikit santai akhirnya membuat sebuah dinding es untuk melindungi diri. Benturan antara es dan api pun tak ter hindarkan, menyebabkan kepulan asap yang besar.. dari dalam kepulan asap muncul Naruto yg sudah siap dengan tangan nya yang memegang rasenggan

sebenarnya Aokiji sangat terkejut dengan kekuatan orang ini. pertama iya bisa membuat api dan Aokiji tdk merasakan kekuatan buah iblis melainkan kekuatan aneh yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Naruto.

kedua ia juga terkejut dengan benda aneh yang ada di tangan naruto.

:''aku tidak akan segan2 denganmu lagi. Aokiji, rasenggan''

Aokiji segera tersadar dari lamunannya:''...''

Tangan yang memegang rasenggan menghantam tubuh Aokiji, untung saja ia menggunakan haki untuk melindungi tubuhnya. sehingga ia bisa menghindari cedera ia terhempas cukup jauh, tapi masih bisa bangkit kembali.

:''uuugghhhh...'' suara kesakitan Aokiji

''haki...?Kau beruntung''

Tiba2 banyak bunga2 es berterbangan disekeliling Naruto,dan menangkap Naruto, tapi dgn mudah es itu dihancurkan oleh Naruto dengan chakranya.

:''Percuma saja itu tidak akan berpengaruh''

"bagaimana kalau ini? ice senbon..''

ribuan jarum2 es menyerang Narut, Naruto yang terdesak segera menggunakan mata kutukan EMS untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan susanoo. Tapi jumlah jarum es yang banyak dan sudah dialiri haki mampu menembus sedikit kulit luar susanoo itu.

"hakimu memang kuat Aokiji'' (mengapa naruto tau tentang kekuatan haki? itu karna...

baca ulang chapter 1)

"kau... kekuatan apa yang kau gunakan ini?''

:''kenapa, kau sangat penasaran?'' sambil menambah chakranya dan membentuk sosok susanoo setengah sempurna.

'a-apa itu' batin Aokiji

:''aku tak akan membeberkan kekuatanku pada orang lain..'' sambil berlari menyerang aokiji

Aokiji :''...?''

Naruto menyerang Aokiji dengan pedang susanoo yang di bentuknya, tapi Aokiji berhasil menghindar dengan melompat keatas dan serangan naruto hanya menghantam tanah. Namun serangan Naruto yang tadinya menghantam tanah menyebabkan tanah terbelah cukup dalam dan retakan tanah mengarah ke aokiji.

Aokiji :''apa..?

"aku sudah lapar. karena itu aku harus mengalahkanmu, walau itu harus membunuhmu...''

Aokiji :''...?!'' Aokiji menutupi dirinya dengan es berbentuk bola, namun pertahanan itu terlalu kecil untuk menahan pedang susanoo sebesar itu...

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah pedang susanoo milik Naruto menghantam pertahanan es milik Aokiji.

Aokiji dengan pakian yang compang camping dan penuh luka keluar dari kubah es yang sudah hancur.

:''Aku tau kau tidak akan mati dengan serangan seperti itu, tapi lihat dirimu... Kau hampir mati Aokiji kali kau ku lepaskan aku sudah lapar. oh iya, aku akan memberi tahu tujuanku datang di pulau ini aku mencari batu berbentuk kotak berwarna merah dan juga informasi tentang keberadaan nico robin apa kau tau di mana tempatnya?

:''uughh... '' sambil terengah engah.

:''apa kau mengerti maksud perkataan ku tadi?

:''yah aku mengerti apa maksudmu...'' dan Aokiji hanya menjawab seadanya sambil membayangkan luffy, robbin dan lainnya semoga kalian selamat dari kejaran naruto doanya sebelum pingsan.

setelah mengatakan itu naruto segera pergi untuk makan makanan para dewa.

-skip-

setelah sampai di markas marinir. Naruto segera menuju tempat makan para marinir dan memesan makanan

"paman ramen jumbonya satu " teriak Naruto

setelah selesai makan naruto langsung saja menuju ruangan yang menyimpan Poneglyph dan juga informasi mengenai keberadaan robin.(meskipun ada hambatan dengan para marinir.

Naruto pov

ah.. ternyata batu ini sangat besar..

untung saja aku mengetahui tehnik penyegelan

fuinjutsu : fuin.

tiba-tiba saja batu itu menghilang dan masuk ke dalam scrol penyimpanan.

pov end

-skip-

sesudah mendapatkan semua yang di butuhkan naruto segera pergi untuk mengumpulkan benda-benda yang lainya.

-skip-

beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu naruto melihat dia masuk dalam daftar buronan senilai 500.000.000 juta bery.

dan dia mendapat julukan

*hunter Poneglyph*

-change scene-

sementara kru topi jerami khususnya robin dia sangat tertarik dengan orang ini

hunter poneglyph?

dan dia memiliki satu dari 4 buah road poneglyph yang di curinya dari angkatan laut.

setelah itu robin mulai berfikir.

robin pov

jika orang itu memburu poneglyph berarti dia juga akan mencariku.

apa sebemarnya yang di ingin kan orang itu?

pov end

"hei lihat bukanya itu gajah?" teriak luffi kagum karena gaja itu sangat besar.

setelah sampai di pulau zou mereka segera mencari teman mereka yang hilang.

"sanji, nami, chopper" teriak mereka bersama sama.

-change scene-

sementara itu dengan naruto iya juga sedang menuju zou untuk mengambil road poneglyph.

TBC

fiuh akhirnya selesai juga. dan juga tujuan naruto semakin jelas bukan.

well terima kasiy udah mw review yah.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 kau, berbeda.

Disclaimer : bukan punya sy.

pair : Naruto x ... . . . . .

warning : author pemula

summary : Naruto yang diabaikan sudah tak tahan lagi. ia pergi dari rumah dan bertemu uchiha shisui dan memberikan matanya untuk naruto. setelah itu. .. . . . .

chapter 3

Di daerah yang saat ini bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan, kehancuran dimana-mana. Yah sekarang ini Naruto berada di tengah kota dan ia melihat pertarungan antara Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi melawawan jack. pertempuran besar yang sedang terjadi antara Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi melawan jack.

Duarr ... Duarr ... Duarr ... suara ledakan di tempat pertarungan.

"Hahahaha... Percuma saja kalian melawan, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," Ucap jack sambil tertawa.

'aku harus mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya.' Pikir Inuarashi dan Nekomakushi "Hahahaha... Percuma saja kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, walau dengan bantuan seluruh kaummu sekalipun." Ucap jack yang sudah berubah menjadi True Form

Terlihat seorang yang sedang sekarat dan di ikat di tiang berbentuk X yah dia adalah Inuarashi dan Nekomamushi yang sudah di kalahkan oleh jack.

"Cepat beri tahu di mana Raizo?" tanya jack sambil menyiksa Inu dan Neko. "kalau kalian tetap tidak mau mengatakan di mana keberadaannya aku akan membunuh kalian berdua" ucap jack sambil mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah Nekomamushi.

"Nekomamushi-sama..~~" teriak bawahan dari sang kucing.

Tetapi sebelum senjata dari jack mengenai Nekomamushi seseorang menahan senjata itu dengan tangan menyilang yang sudah menghitam.

Naruto melihat jack dengan tatapan membunuh.

"menyerang lawan saat sudah tak bisa bergerak! kau memalukan" teriak

Uzumaki Naruto. Segera saja ia menghempaskan senjata milik jack dan mengarahkan rasenggan berlapis chakra angin ke arah perut milik jack

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk... sial benda macam apa itu?" tanya jack pada dirinya sendiri. tapi Naruto tdk memberikan kesempatan pada jack untuk membalas. Segera saja Naruto mengaktifkan sharingan ke tingkat tertinggi dan mengeluarkan susanoo yang langsung menusuk jack hingga ia sekarat dan itu mengagetkan semua orang.

"jack-sama" teriak para kru dari jack.

"ma-mata apa itu dan juga APA-APAAN MONSTER BESAR ITU?" kaget semua orang yang melihat mata naruto DAN SUSANOO.

"A-aku t-tidak akan kalah Uhuk... Uhuk..." kata jack sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah jack lalu Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke jack ."akuma kyūin jutsu" bisik Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya setelah itu naruto memegang kepala jack dan tiba-tiba mata kanan naruto mengeluarkan darah.

"Bukalah matamu jack." Suruh naruto kepada jack. jack dengan bodohnya mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto. Lalu jack membuka matanya perlahan-lahan setelah melihat mata naruto jack langsung kaku,"a-apa ya-yang kau lakukan padaku, ." Tanya jack kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengekstrak buah iblismu" jawab naruto seadanya.

"a-apa? jangan, jangan bunuh aku" ucap jack memohon pada Naruto untuk tidak membunuhnya.

"aku mengambil buah iblismu karena kau menggunakan untuk kejahatan. Dan juga buah ini berada pada orang yang salah." Ucap naruto sambil menarik tangannya dari kepala jack. Setelah sepenuhnya tertarik terlihatlah kekuatan dari buah iblis milik jack mulai berkumpul dan membentuk buah Zou Zou no Mi tipe zoan. Sementara itu jack yang sudah di tarik keluar kekuatan buah iblisnya hanya bisa membelalakan matanya yang sudah memuti dan ia terjatuh di tanah. Jack telah mati. "itukah kekuatan milik orang yang memiliki bounty beri?. lemah"

semua yang ada di sana membelalakan matanya karena melihat hal yang paling mustahil dilakukan. Ia dengan mudahnya mengalahkan jack dan mengekstrak lekuatan buah iblisnya.

"apa kalian juga mau aku bunuh?" tanya naruto pada kru bajak laut jack sambil memberikan tatapan membunuhnya.

"ti-TIDAK...~~ AYO KABUR...~~".

teriak ketakutan para kru milik jack.

setelah mengalahkan jack naruto berjalan mendekati Inu dan Neko

"kenapa kau menolong kami?" tanya Inu.

"aku mencari **ROAD PONEGLYPH** " uacp Naruto sambil menekankan kata road poneglyph.

"apa yang kau maksud di sini tdk ada yang namanya road poneglyph". ucap Inu mengelak

"kau kira bisa mengelabuhiku? aku tau benda itu ada di sini. Apa perlu aku membunuh semua penghuni pulau ini?" ancam Naruto.

Inu dan Neko saling pandang kemudian mengangguk.

"baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu kami hunter."

setelah melepaskan Inu dan Neko dari tiang penyiksaan.

"dari mana kalian tau kalau aku si hunter?" "yah itu nggak penting"

"jagalah buah itu. Jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah." ucap Naruto

Naruto memberikan buah iblis milik jack kepada Inu.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaganya agar tidak jatuh ke orang yang salah." Ucap Inu sambil menerima Buah itu dan memasukannya kedalam kotak.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... sebagai ucapan Terima kasih setidaknya aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana." Ucap sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

-Scan Berpindah Ketempat kru topi jerami dan kawan-kawan-

"Jadi Raizou ada di sini!?"

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihat ninja sungguhan!" ucap Chopper.

"Ninja! Ninja!" seru Luffy.

Usopp membayangkan ninja gagah sambil memasang pose rapalan tangan.

setelah mendaki ke ekor paus.

"eh ada jalan?" kaget usop

"Ini adalah pintu rahasia, jadi mustahil bisa menemukannya..." kata wanda

Setelah masuk di dalam paus.

"Aku bisa mendengar teriakan dari bawah sana!" ucap Nami.

"Kita hampir sampai!" teriak luffi usop franky dan chopper.

"Ninja! Ninja! Hore kita akan ketemu Ninja!"

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di tempat yang dituju. Di sana, terdapat sebuah poneglyph dan seseorang diikat di sana kuat-kuat menggunakan rantai. Orang itu tak lain adalah Raizou.

"Kenapa kalian tak menyerahkanku pada musuh!?" teriak Raizou sambil menangis.

"Yang membawakanku makanan dan minuman semuanya luka parah! Tapi kudengar sekarang negeri ini sudah aman, apa itu benar!? Kalau kau bohong, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Huaaa!"

Ninja Negeri Wano, Raiozu Sang Kabut.

"Whaaaa...! Besar sekali!" jerit Luffy dan yang lainnya. Mereka bahkan sampai menangis.

"Kecewa berat"

" Siapa mereka?" tanya Raizou.

"Raizou!" Kinemon memanggil.

"Oh! Kinemon! Kanjuurou! Yang Mulia Momonosuke! Aku senang kalian semua baik-baik saja!"

Di belakang poneglyph itu, tampak juga lambang yang sama dengan lambang yang ada di punggung Kinemon.

"Bukankah itu lambang Klan Kouzuki?" ucap Robin. "Lalu batu itu.. aku belum pernah melihat yang warnanya merah tua seperti ini..."

"Ya, ini adalah poneglyph.." ucap wanda

"Lambang itu sudah ada di sana selama ratusan tahun..." ucap musketer singa. "Aku sempat mendengar tentangmu, Nico Robin, katanya orang-orang Ohara belajar cara membaca tulisan kuno itu ya..."

"Kenapa warnanya merah?"

"Sepertinya ini memiliki tujuan yang berbeda. Apa kau bisa membacanya?"

"Ya, boleh kubaca?"

sedangkan dengan luffy dkk.

Luffy menatap wajah Raizou dalam-dalam...

"Kenapa menatapku begitu!? Ada sesuatu di wajahku!?"

"Kau itu beneran ninja ya?" tanya luffy

"Tidak sopan! Lagian kalian ini siapa!?"

"Mereka adalah Bajak Laut Topi Jerami..." ucap Kanjuurou.

"Bajak Laut!?" Raizou kaget.

"Ayo coba tembakkan shuriken!"

"Coba berdiri di atas air!"

"Tunjukkan kami jurus ninja!"

"Perlihatkan pada kami jutsu elemen tanah!"

"Uhh... Elemen api lebih keren!"

"Tunggu, lebih keren elemen air!"

kata luffy dkk meminta Raizo untuk menujukan tehnik ninja.

"Jangan banyak meminta..." ucap Raizou.

"Memangnya kenapa bajak laut ingin..."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kami yang bajak laut..." ucap Franky. Lalu dengan wajah serius ia berkata, "Semua lelaki terobsesi dengan ninja!"

"Uuh! Kau membuatku tersipu!"

Setelah semuanya aman, Raizou dilepaskan dari rantai yang mengikatnya.

"Apa kau pergi kencan dengan kunoichi!?" tanya Usopp.

Bahkan Law pun ikut-ikutan, "Jurus

bunshin sepertinya menarik..."

"Bersembunyi di langit-langit lalu tertusuk oleh tombak..." ucap Zoro.

"Keluarkan gulungan rahasia dan bilang Nin-Nin!"

"Hei diaaaaamm!" teriak Raizou. "Berhenti memaksakan imajinasi kalian! Ninja tidak bilang Nin-Nin! Ninja yang kalian dengar itu cuma dongeng!"

"Hah!? Lalu kau sebut dirimu sendiri sebagai ninja!?" ucap Usopp.

"Ngomong-ngomong kunoichi bahkan tak mau melihatku.(cup..cup..cup kasihan) Sudah cukup!" teriak Raizo.

"Dengar, ninja itu adalah orang yang bergerak dalam bayangan dan memiliki hati yang kuat." ucap Raizou. "Orang yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bayangan dan tak pernah memamerkan bakatnya. Ninjutsu bukanlah sesuatu yang..."

Luffy dkk terduduk dengan wajah kecewa.

Akhirnya Raizou tak punya pilihan lain.

Booft! Ia melempar bom asap.

"Jurus Ninja! Jutsu Asap!" Raizou menghilang.

"D-Dia menghilang!" jerit Luffy dkk.

"Aku tidak menghilang!" ternyata Raizou tak menghilang melainkan sudah berada di tempat lain. Dan tak hanya itu, "Jurus Ninja! Jutsu Bunshin!"

Raizou melipat gandakan dirinya. Ia juga mampu melemparkan shuriken.

"Jadi kalian masih ragu kalau aku ini Ninja!?"

"Oooohhh!" Luffy dkk syok.

Raizou akhirnya mendarat sambil menggigit gulungan, memasang pose ala ninja, "Para wanita ketakutan saat melihatku, mereka menyebutku dengan julukan... Raizou Sang Kabut! Nin Nin!"

"Uwoooo! Raizou adalah dewa kita!" ucap histeris Luffy dkk.

Tiba-tiba muncul pilar-pilar mengelilingi luffy dkk. "Berengek apa ini, pilar ini menekan kekuatan kita..." Teriak Robin karena pilar-pilar itu menekan kekuatan buah iblisnya.

"tdk hanya itu pilar-pilar ini juga menekan gerakan kita."

"Hah... Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau tau, kau sangat merepotkan robin.." Ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Setelah itu Naruto mendekat ke arah kru topi jerami. terlihay juga di belakang Naruto ada Inu Dan NeKo.

Lepaskan mereka Hunter

Terdengar suara dari Inu"

"aku tidak suka mereka melihat benda berharga itu". ucap Naruto jengkel.

"oh iya kalau untuk Robin aku persilakan kau untuk membaca Road poneglyph ini. karena pada akhirnya aku akan menyuruhmu untuk membacanya sih" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan jutsunya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"oh kw tdk tw yah"

baiklah akan ku jelaskan.

-skip-

Tidak lama kemudian sebelum mengambil poneglyph, naruto menantang Raizo untuk bertarung

" Raizo, aku menantangmu bertarung." Ujar Naruto.

sontak membuat semua yang mendengarnya menatap kearah Naruto."Apa kau yakin ?" Tanya kinemoon memastikannya sambil tetap menatap kearah Naruto."Yah, aku yakin." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu aku menerimanya" Ujar Raizo ."Sebaiknya kita cepat melakukan pertarungan itu " Ucap Riazo yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan Naruto. dan mereka keluar untuk melakukan pertarungan.

terlihat Naruto dan Raizo saling berhadapan.

sementara luffy dkk yang akan melihat pertarungan Raizo melawan si hunter sangat antusias karena mereka bisa melihat pertarungan Riazo si ninja.

."Baiklah." Ucap Naruto, setelah itu Naruto membentuk segel untuk memulai pertarungan ala ninia.

Raizo terkejut karena Naruto mengetahui segel sebelum memulai pertarungan antara ninja yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan. Raizo yang mengerti pun membuat segel yang sama.

"Hajime"

tiba-tiba saja naruto membentuk segel dan itu mengagetkan Raizo serta seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

Naruto langsung saja mengeluarkan jutsunya suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu teriak naruto dan partikel air mulai mucul dan membentuk naga yang menuju arah Raizo

Raizo segera menghindar dari jurus naruto.

"rupaya kau ninja sungguhan yah. aku tak menyangka"

"mengapa kau mengatakan itu? bukannya kau ninja? pasti kau juga bisa menggunakan ninjutsu bukan?" tanya naruto beruntun.

"aku hanya bisa menggunakan bom asap, berjalan di dinding, melempar suriken dan juga kage bunsin no jutsu.

"aku tdk bisa menggunakan ninjutsu karena aku tidak mengetahui segel dasar".

"hmm .. baiklah kalau kau bisa menyentuhku aku akan mengajarimu ninjutsu."

"bernarkah,?" tanya antusias Raizo.

"aku dari tadi penasaran denganmu. kau pemakan buah iblis?" tanya Raizo

"aku akan menjawab kalau kau bisa menentuhku"

"kage bunshin no jutsu" ucap naruto dan seketika muncul banyak naruto.

"ayo keluarkan kage bunshinmu"

"hahaha.. itu sebenarnya bukan jutsu bunsin tapi hanya ilusi. **Ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan"** kata Raizo.

"buah iblis yang langkah"

"sebenarnya bukan hanya itu kekuatan dari buah yang kau makan. masih ada banyak lagi.

"bersiaplah kage bunshin no jutsu" teriak Raizo mengeluarkan tehnik dari buah iblisnya.

sedangkan luffy dkk hanya bisa terkagum2 pada kekuatan yang di miliki naruto naruto.

Raizo dan Naruto berlari ke arah lawan masing2 serta clon milik mereka.

 **DUARRRRR...DUARRRRR...** terjadi ledakan di mana2 karena pertempuran keduanya.

Naruto segera membuar rasenggan di tangannya.

"a-apa itu?" tanya luffy dkk minus Inu dan Neko

"itu tehnik yang mengalahkan jack"

"a-apa?" lagi lagi mereka terkejut.

"a-apa maksudmu jack yang memiliki bounty beri itu? " tanya nami

"ya" jawab Inu dan Neko bersama2

"jadi di mana kepalanya?" tanya nami antusias.

"LANGSUNG KE INTINYA...~~" teriak para kru topi jerami minus Zoro

-chane scene-

tak jauh dari naruto dan Kru luffy serta kawan2.

"kau memang berbeda hunter-san. aku ingin memilikimu"

-chane scene-

Naruto segera menghilang dengan shunsin dan muncul di depan Raizo yang kaget. Naruto mengarahkan rasenggan ke wajah Raizo.

Raizo yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah terkena rasenggan.

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

semua yang ada di sana menahan nafas mereka.

1 cm.

semakin dekat jarak rasenggan dari wajah Raizo.

0,1 milimeter...

TBC

huh..

capek juga nulisnya.

well. naruto memiliki semua haki tapi sy lebih berfokis pada chakra.


	4. chapter 4

chapter 4

Disclaimer : bukan punya sy.

pair : Naruto x ... . . . . .

warning : author pemula

summary : Naruto yang diabaikan sudah tak tahan lagi. ia pergi dari rumah dan bertemu uchiha shisui dan memberikan matanya untuk naruto. setelah itu. .. . . . .

chapter 4

saat rasenggan akan mengenai Raizo, tiba tiba saja naruto menghilang dari sana.

"ke-kemana perginya orang itu?"tanya semua orang di sana.

-change scene-

Terlihat di tengah pertarungan Serafal tengah bertarung dengan rizevim.

serafal tengah bertarung dengan sang rizevim

Sesosok Iblis yang sangat di takuti swtelah luzifer terlihat sedang membantai iblis lainnya yang menjadi lawannya. Suara teriakan terdengar dari medan perang tersebut. Serafal sudah sangat kelelahan.

"hah hah sial aku sudah sampai pada batasku". maki serafal pada diri sendiri. "Ada apa serafal leviathan apakah hanya segini saja kekuatanmu?" tanya sang iblis . "Tidak aku takan menyerah"

setelah mengatakan itu serafal membentuk segel pemanggil hewan kuchiyose yang dilihatnya di gulungan tua yang pernah di dapatkannya di sebuah hutan.

Tapi serafal tidak tw bahwa kalau dia akan menjad master sang asassin.

lawannya tidak membiarkan serafal melakukan sihir aneh itu. Maka dengan sekejap mata dia sudah sampai di depan serafal dan di saat yang bersamaan serafal telah menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

" **kuchiyose no jutsu"**

 **boooooffff** keluar asap yang tebal dan tiba tiba saja wanita yang menjadi lawan serafal terpental sambil berputar.

setelah asap sepenuhnya menghilang muncul sesosok pemuda dengan setelan jas hitam sederhana dengan bawah kemeja putih, sarung tangan coklat pendek, celana hitam dan dua sabuk coklat yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dan untuk menutupi wajahnya dia memakai topeng anbu.

"Siapa kau!?" ucap rizevim dengan nada marah.

"Aku.." tunjuk pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Hanyalah seseorang yang menjalankan sebuah perintah" sambungnya yang kemudian terseyum dengan mata tertutup.

Iblis tersebut lansung melesat sepat kearah pemuda tersebut. namun sang pemuda hanya diam dan didepannya muncul tiga lingkaran sihir berwarna merah. Semakin dekat kemudian iblis tersebut melayangkan cakarannya ketika mendapati lawan didepannya hanya diam.

Tapi tiba-tiba entah kenapa iblis tersebut malah telontar keatas. Seakan ada kekuatan kasat mata yang melontarkannya. Dan tidak sampai disitu saja, kemudian iblis tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang terbentuk dari demonic power dari dalam mulutnya.

Tapi pemuda didepannya hanya merentangkan tangannya kedepan. Dan kemudian bola tersebut terhisap hilang entah kemana.

Sang iblis yang tidak tinggal diam kembali menyerang pemuda didepannya dengan berbagai jenis serangan dekat mulai dari cakaran, tinjuan, dan tebasan. Namun pemuda itu dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Bosan menghindar pemuda tersebut mengangkat telapak tangannya tepat diwajah iblis wanita tersebut, seraya berucap "Shinra Tensei"

Entah karena apa yang pasti ada tekana gelombang yang membuat iblis wanita itu lansung telempar jauh hingga terseret di tahah tersebut dan berhenti. Melihat iblis tersebut telontar jauh, pemuda tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati iblis itu.

Setibanya ditempat iblis tersebut. pemuda tadi bisa melihat iblis yang lawannya tadi masih bisa bertahan walaupun dengan kondisi yang sangat menghawairkan. Namun walaupun demikian sang iblis tetap tidak menunjukan ekspresi takut sama sekali.

"Ha ha si-siapa kau sebenarnya" ucap Iblis itu sera memuntahkan darah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang" kembali pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menutup Matanya. "Aku hanyalah seseorang yang menjalankan perintah"

Memanfaatkan dimana pemuda terebut menutup matanya pada saat tersenyum. Ular tersebut kemudian melesat pergi secepat yang dia bisa. Sedangkan pemuda itu baru sadar jika lawannya pergi hanya bisa memasang wajah bosan.

Kembali pemuda tersebut merentangkan tangannya seraya berucap. " Bansho Tenin "

Kembali iblis itu merasa ada kekuaan kasat mata yang menariknya menuju pemuda tersebut. semakin dekat semakin kuat pula iblis itu beruhasa untuk melesaat tapi semuanya sia-sia karena kekuatan kasat mata tersebut tetap menariknya.

pemuda itu mencekik leher si iblis yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Pemuda tersebut kembali tersenyum ramah melihat iblis didepannya yang sudah ketakutan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kembali?" ucap Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Namun bagi iblis tersenbut senyuman pemuda didepannya sangat menakutkan.

"Namun sepertinya permainan ini harus berakir" ucap Pemuda itu ramah. "Karna aku akan mencabut roh ini dari tubuhmu" setelah mengatakan hal itu pemuda tersebut kemudian menarik sesuatu berwarna biru transparan dari iblis ular dihadapannya. Dia menarik roh iblis itu dengan mudahnya, setelah menarik semuanya kemudian pemuda tersebut meremas roh itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping seperti cahaya yang mengurai.

Berbalik arah kemudian pria tersebut meninggallka sang iblis yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Meninggalkan tanah luas yang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan singkat mereka. Terus berjalan dan pada akhirnya pemuda tersebut sampai di depan serafal.

serafal masih terkagum kagum dengan hewan(?) panggilannya.

"kenapa kw bisa memanggilku?" tanya sang anbu pada serafal

"a-aku hanya mengikuti yang ada di gulungan ini" jawab sera sambil memperlihatkan gulungan jutsu.

'kenapa gulungan itu ada di sini?' batin naruto bertanya tanya.

'ah, ternyata terjatuh waktu ada di celah dimensi.'

'baiklah karna dia telah memanggilku aku harus mengabdi padanya'.

tiba tiba saja entah dari mana muncul falbium, sirzech , ajuka , dan grayfia.

setelah sampai mereka melihat yokai yang mengenakan topeng berada di depan serafal yang terduduk di tanah. Setelah melihat itu mereka langsung besiaga.

"sudalah sir-tan, dia tidak berbahanya" mendengar sera yamg sepertinya mengetahui pemuda yokai itu mereka menurunkan kesiagaan mereka.

"jadi dimana rizevil livan lucifer?" tanya sirzech dan kawan kawan.

"dia sudah kalah" jawab serafal membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut minus naruto.

"a-apa?, apa kau yang mengalahkannya,? tanya sirzech dan yang lainya hanya mengangguk.

"tidak bukan aku tapi dia" sambil menunjuk marito.

"apa kw yakin?" tanya sirzech memastikan kalau apa yang di dengarnya benar.

"ya" jawab sera yakin.

mereka semua terdiam sebelum bersorak karena perang sudah berakhir.

naruto yang melihat mereka hanya diam dan melangkah ke depan serafal dan berlutut.

teman2 serafal yang melihat itu heran. Tapi keheranan mereka sehera terjawab setelah kata2 yang di ucapkan oleh yokai bertopeng crow itu.

"master bolehkah sy kembali?" tanya sang ambu.

"jangan dulu, aku ingin mengetahui identitasmu.:"

"apa yang anda katakan adalah mutlak untukku master, apa yang ingin ada ketahui? tanya saja padaku." kata naruto

"jelaskan tentang dirimu." kata serafal

"baiklah, pertama sy adalah anbu rahasia yang hanya dapat di panggil oleh gulungan kontrak yang saat ini master miliki, dan hanya satu2nya di dunia. kedua siapapun yamg memanggilku adalah tuanku yang mutlak dan perintahnya adalah sesuatu yang harus aku penuhi. ketiga aku adalah yokai." jelas naruto

"apa kau memiliki nama?" tanya serafal.

"ya, master namaku naruto"

"bisakah kau membuka topengmu?" perintah sera

"ha'i" naruto mulai membuka topengnya tapi.

"maaf master kamu sudah tdk memiliki energi sihir lagi untuk menahanku tetap di sini."

"apa maksudmu"

tiba tiba saja naruto menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

seakan menjawap pertanyaan tadi tiba tiba serafal merasakan bahwa energi sihir yang dimilikinya tiba2 mengilang

"jadi ini maksudnya? termyata memanggil yokai itu membutuhkan energi sihir supaya dia tetap bisa bertahan."

setelah itu mereka pergi untuk membawa sera ke rumah sakit untuk di rawat.

akhirnya mereka berempat di angkat menjadi mao baru.

sedamgkan grayfia menkadi pelayan sirzech.

-change scene-

naruto saat ini sedang bersantai di dalam miscape milik serafal.

"hah akhirnya tanggungjawab itu aku emban juga"

TBC

HAHAHA

pasti kalian heran bukan?

entalah sy juga heran

hshahahahahahaksldkwlnxlsfsldkdjkskskjxuisj

lupakan itu.

well sebenarnya chapter sebelumnya itu hanya selingan doang.

dan ini sebenarnya tujuanku.

aneh?

terserah komiu.

mw baca atau tidak ya itu urusan kalian.

kalau mw flame silakan nanti sy balas flamenya. ufufufufufu

aku mw lari dulu dah..

oh iya maaf kalau lama updatenya soalnya inspirasi aku hilang entah kemana.

dan aku memohom kepada author yang menulis the atarasi sekai mohon jangan di hapus..


	5. chapter 5

chapter 5

Disclaimer : bukan punya sy.

pair : Naruto x ... . . . . .

warning : author pemula

summary : Naruto yang diabaikan sudah tak tahan lagi. ia pergi dari rumah dan bertemu uchiha shisui dan memberikan matanya untuk naruto. setelah itu. .. . . . .

chapter 5

-flash back-

naruto tengah berada di tempat latihan yang jauh dari desa. ia sedang melakukan sebuah eksperimen fuinjutsu tentang kuchiyose.

pov

ah akhirnya aku selesai membuatnya.

yosh

saatnya mencoba nya.

pov end

tanpa sepengetahuan naruto dia salah menulis kaligrafinya.

Naruto berjalan ketengah tempat latihan dan mulai merangkai segel.

"fuin" teriaknya

tiba-tiba kaligrafi pada fuinjutsunya bergerak kearahnya dan menempel di seluruh tubuh.

"aaaarrrrrggggg " teriak naruto kesakitan dan berguling2dl di tanah. setelah rasa sakitnya telah redah. naruto kembali melihat gulungan jutsunya dan kaget karena siapapun yang melakukan kuchiyose dengan gulungan ini maka naruto harus mematuhi orang itu dan ia akan tersegel di dalam tubuh milik tuannya.

-flas back end-

.

.

.

setelah di angkatnya mao yang baru keadaan ras iblis sedikit membaik. Tetapi jumblah ras iblis semakin berkurang karena peramg saudara, maka ajuka menciptakan evil piece yang berguna untuk memperbanyak ras iblis.

sementara itu terlihat mao yang baru sedang mengadakan rapat untuk membahas kelangaungan hidup ras iblis. mereka terus membahas apa saja yang baik untuk ras mereka. setelah selesai membahasnya mereka mengganti topik tentang yokai yang di panggil oleh serafal untuk membantunya melawan rizevim livan lucifer.

"hei serafal, bagaimana tentang yokai itu,? apa dia dapat di percaya?" tanya sirzech ragu tentang kesetiaan yokai itu.

"tenanglah sir-tan, menurut yang aku baca di gulungan itu apabila aku memanggilnya maka aku akan jadi masternya." jelas serafal.

"bisakah kau memanggilnya kesini?" tanya sekaligus meminta serafal memanggil sang yokai.

"baiklah" serafal segera membentuk gerakan tangan yang aneh di mata ketiga mao itu.

" **kuchiyose no jutsu"** ucap serafal sambil menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

tiba2 ruangan itu penuh asap

"uhuk.. uhuk." batuk para mao karena asap tebal yang di hasilkan.

"ada apa master? apa yang anda inginkan?" tanya sang anbu.

"ah naru-tan temanku ingin menanyakan tentangmu dan juga aku ingin melihat wajahmu karena waktu itu tdk sempat." kata serafal menjelaskan maksud karena memanggil naruto.

"baiklah" naruto melepaskan topeng crownya terlihatlah mata biru sapire yang indah serta kumis kucing di pipinya yang memberikan kesan imut.

serafal yang melihatnya merona dan tanpa sadar dia langsung memeluk naruto dan membenamkan kepala naruto di dada jumbonya.

semua yang ada di sana sweatdrop melihat tingkah serafal.

"ehem. bisakah kita serius?" tanya sirzech.

semua yang ada di sana mengangguk minus naruto.

"jadi bisa jelaskan siapa kw sebenarnya?" lanjutnya.

"baiklah, aku naruto. anbu spesial milik sera-sama".

"sebenarnya apa itu anbu?" tanya falbium.

" Anbu adalah singkatan dari Ansajutsu Senjutsu Tokushi Butai, atau Pasukan Khusus Pembunuhan dan Taktik. Anbu adalah pasukan elit yang pertama kali diciptakan oleh petinggi untuk menyelesaikan misi misi yang berbahaya. Mereka dipilih langsung oleh petinggi. karena memiliki kemampuan khusus atau kekuatan di atas rata rata. Umur, jenis kelamin, ataupun klan tidak mempunyai arti apapun saat seorang petinggi memilih anggota tim ini. Pada setiap misi, tim ini berisi anggota yang dibentuk sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Hal tersebut dilakukan agar dapat memastikan kesuksesan dari misi yang diberikan". jelas naruto.

mereka semua minus naruto tercengang dengan anbu itu.

Mereka tak menyangka bahwa anbu adalah unit khusus yang bekerja dalam kegelapan(membunuh).

"naruto-san, boleh ku panggil begitu?" tanya sirzech.

"Tak apa2 asal sera-sama tdk marah".

"apa kau dari bangsa yokai?" tanya sirzech.

cukup lama naruto terdiam.

"tidak aku bukan yokai, aku manusia" jawan naruto

"tapi kenapa auramu mirip dengan bangsa yokai?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah ajuka. dia sangat heran dengan orang ini.

tiba2 saja naruto teringat akan sesuatu.

"ah.. begitu rupanya. ini adalah kemampuan khusus miliku. aku bisa meniru semua jenis aura."

jelas naruto sambil mengubah auranya menjadi aura milik iblis.

mereka lagi2 kaget.

"bisa kw jelaskan apa saja kekuatanmu?" tanya sirzech.

"tidak, itu adalah rahasia, kami anbu di tuntut untuk menjaga informasi dengan nyawa kami."

"biarpun tuanmu yang memintanya?"

"ya, ada batasan di mana sera-sama boleh memerintahku". 'hah, berbohong sedikit gpp kan'.

"baiklah, aku mengerti".jawab sirzech agak kecewa.

tiba2 naruto berbicara.

"ada satu rahasia yang harus diketahui oleh sera-sama.

"setiap kali sera-sama memanggilku setengah dari energi sihir yang di miliki oleh sera-sama akan terambil. itu sebagai bayaran karena kamu telah memanggil 1/1000 dari pikiran NYA(kami-sama) yaitu aku.

"a-apa bagaimana mungkin" mereka syok mendengar penuturan naruto.

"k-kau hanya 1/1000 dari pikiran NYA" mereka membayangkan bagaimana kalau semuanya yang terpanggil?

glek.. mereka semua menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit.

sedangkan hanya 1/1000 saja sudah dapat mengalahkan rizevil livan lucifer bagaimana kalau 1000 tak bisa di percaya.

naruto terus menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia bekeja dan juga menjelaskan pada mereka kalau hanya mereka saja yang boleh mengetahui keberadaan naruto.

- **skip-**

setelah selesai pertemua serafal pulang kerumahnya untuk mandi.

"AKU PULANG~~" teriak serafal kekanakan.

"selamat datang Sera-sama" kata para pelayan sambil mbungkuk hormat.

"ya"

setelah itu serafal segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.( ya iyalah.)

tapi serafal tidak mengetahui kalau sesuatu yang menggemparkan akan terjadi di kamar mandi.( hehehe 'tertawa mesum')

setela membuka baju dan memakai handuk serafal segera menuju kamar mandi tanpa menyadari sesuatu pada tubuhnya..

# dan sy nggak mw menceritakan lebih lanjut. **nggak tahan bro.**

tiba-tiba... . . . . .

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÀAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

#huh. sepanjang apa nafas nya tuh. sy aja sebagai penulis nggak sanggum ngetiknya.

seluruh rumah di hemparkan oleh teriakan serafal yang menggema dari perut sampai ujung *tit*tit* ..

(bercanda)

sampai seruluh underworld, dunia, semesta, galaksi, tapi ujung ujungnya itu hanya khayalan kalian aja.

wkwkwkwkw

"ada apa sera? kenapa kamu berteriak nak." tanya sang ayah dan ibunda tercinta.

"i-ibu ayah di perutku terdapat gambar aneh." ujar serafal histeris.

"te-tenanglah nak, coba aya melihatnya" kata sang ayah.

-beberapa saat kemudian-

"kalau di lihat lihat ini seperti tulisan biasa saja" kata ayah dari serafal itu setelah mengamati gambar aneh di perut anaknya.

-alam bawah sadar-

sepertinya aku lupa memberitahunya.

tak apalah.

lebih baik aku istirahat.

TBC

hm ini adalah lanjutan chapter sebelumnya..

baca yah.

kalau nggak mw yah udah..

aku sih nggak peduli amat.

kalau mw ngeflame lakukan aja.

aku malah senang

ufufufufuf


End file.
